Cauchemars
by Ginlyzee
Summary: Severus rêve de la mort de Harry... [Traduction][OS][Slash]


Titre: Nightmares

Disclamer: **Les personnages et les lieux sont à Mrs Rowling**, et **l'histoire est de Nemesis **sur le site Walking the Plank, dédié au Severus/Harry. Je ne fais que traduire.

Résumé original: Severus dreams of Harry's dead.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Harry Potter était mort et Snape s'en fichait totalement. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ca l'était, bien sûr. Harry Potter était mort. Snape sourit de satisfaction. Finallement, le foutu garçon était mort. Mort! Il s'arrêta à peine de tourbillonner de plaisir dans sa chambre.

Les choses étant ainsi, il s'assit et sourit alors qu'il continuait de travailler sur un puzzle. Harry Potter était mort. Mort, mort, mort! Snape commença à siffler. Réellement mort. Enfin.

Severus se réveilla, couvert de sueur froide. Il se leva et enfila une robe de chambre. Harry Potter n'était pas mort. Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Harry Potter n'était pas mort. Il ne pouvait pas. Soupirant, il se servit un verre et regarda, avec regrets, le puzzle au milieu de son salon. Au moins cette partie était vraie.

Son feu vira au vert. La tête d'Albus y apparut. "Severus," dit-il avec urgence.

"Oui, Albus?" demanda-t-il.

"Harry Potter est mort."

Il s'en fichait complétement. Bien sûr qu'il s'en fichait. Alors quel était ce battement dans sa poitrine? Rien, rien. Il s'en fichait. Harry Potter était mort. Il acquiesça séchement vers Albus qui disparut. Souriant, Severus s'assit et travailla à son puzzle à moitié fini.

Severus se réveilla couvert de sueur froide. Il s'assit et enfila une robe de chambre. Harry Potter n'était pas réellement mort. Les deux précédentes scènes n'étaient que des rêves à l'intérieur des rêves. Il se servit un verre d'alcool fort et s'assit. Il regarda avec regrets le puzzle à moitié fini, étalé sur le sol du salon. Il avait comme une impression de déjà-vu.

Sa paisible cheminée gronda soudainement de vie et vira au vert. La tête d'Albus flotta dans les flammes artificielles. "Severus," appela-t-il.

"Albus," répondit séchement Severus. "Qu'y a-t-il?"

"Harry est mort. Ses funérailles sont demain à dix heures."

Severus acquiesça distraitement. Harry Potter était mort. Il s'en souciait. Un peu. Il avait passé assez d'années à protéger le morveux après tout. C'était devenu une habitude.

Severus se réveilla couvert de sueur froide. Il se leva et enfila une robe de chambre. Harry n'était pas mort. Il le savait. Des rêves dans des rêves. C'était tout. Des rêves dans des rêves. Il erra dans son salon et se servit plus de scotch. Il s'assit prudemment sur son canapé et croisa ses jambes. Il regarda avec regrets le grand puzzle à moitié fini, étalé sur le sol du salon. Il avait comme une impression de déjà-vu.

Son feu, là ou ne couvait que quelques braises, gronda soudainement de vie et vira au vert. La tête d'Albus flottait dans les flammes magiques. "Severus," appela-t-il avec urgence.

"Albus," répondit Severus séchement. "Qu'y a-t-il?"

"Harry est mort. Je vous en dirai plus, plus tard, après que vous vous soyez remis du choc."

Severus acquiesça distraitement. Harry était mort. Il s'en souciait. Beaucoup. Il était tombé amoureux du morveux, après tout. Un amour à sens unique, semblait-il.

Severus se réveilla couvert de sueur froide. Il se leva et enfila une robe de chambre. Harry n'était pas mort. Il le savait. Des rêves dans des rêves. C'était tout. Des rêves dans des rêves. Des cauchemars dans des cauchemars. Il parcourut son salon et se servit plus d'alcool fort. Il s'assit sur son canapé et croisa ses jambes, imaginant Harry dans le fauteuil en face de lui. Il regarda avec regrets le grand puzzle à moitié finit, étalé sur le sol de son salon. Il avait comme un impression de déjà-vu.

Son feu, là où ne couvait que quelques braises, gronda soudainement de vie et vira au vert. La tête d'Albus flottait dans les flammes magiques. "Severus," appela-t-il avec urgence.

"Albus," répondit Severus sèchement. "Qu'y a-t-il?"

"Harry est mort. Je vous en dirais plus, plus tard, une fois que vous aurez eu plus de temps pour accepter votre chagrin."

Severus acquiesça, distrait par sa douleur. Harry était mort. Il s'en souciait. Beaucoup. Plus que beaucoup. Harry était son ami le plus proche. Le seul qui le comprenait vraiment.

Severus se réveilla couvert de sueur froide. Il se leva et enfila une robe de chambre. Harry n'était pas mort. Il le savait. Des rêves dans des rêves. C'était tout. Des rêves dans des rêves. Des cauchemars dans des cauchemars. Des cauchemars dans des rêves. Des rêves dans des cauchemars. Il erra dans son salon et se servit plus de scotch. Il s'assit prudemment sur son canapé et croisa ses jambes, imaginant Harry à côté de lui, comme il l'avait été d'innombrables fois auparavant. Il regarda avec regrets le grand puzzle à moitié fini qui reposait en un étalage disgracieux sur le sol de son salon. Comme Harry l'était quelque fois. Il avait comme une impression de dajà-vu. Les souvenirs vacillèrent sous ses paupières comme un film moldu de mauvaise qualité.

Son feu, là où ne couvait que quelques braises, granda soudainement de vie, et vira au vert émeraude. Vert comme les yeux de Harry. La tête d'Albus flottait dans les flammes magiques. "Severus," cria-t-il avec urgence.

"Albus," répondit Severus avec résignation. "Qu'y a-t-il?"

"Harry est mort. Je vous en dirais plus, une fois que vous vous serez remis du choc."

Son amant était mort. Severus cria de douleur. Les larmes coulèrent le long de son visage. Ses cheveux ébènes tombèrent autour de son visage d'albâtre.

Severus se réveilla couvert de sueur froide, serrant ses bras autour de son amant. Des cauchemars dans des cauchemars. C'est tout ce que c'était. Des cauchemars dans des cauchemars. Il fit pleuvoir des baisers, aussi légers que la tombée des premières feuilles, le long du dos nu de son amant, de ses épaules, de sa nuque, de ses cheveux et de son visage. Quelques uns de ces baisers tombèrent sur les yeux de Harry, lesquels papillonèrent comme les flammes vertes de ses rêves. "Mm... Pas que j'y fasse attention, mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Severus ne répondit pas, fit juste descendre et remonter ses longs doigts sur les flancs de Harry pendant qu'il effleurait de baisers sa peau nue, se rassurant sur le fait qu'Harry était vivant. "Harry," murmura-t-il.

"Severus," répondit Harry, le renversant pour un baiser convenable.

Severus savoura la sensation des lèvres de son amant sur les siennes, sa peau sous ses mains. "J'ai rêvé de ta mort. Encore et encore et encore. Des cauchemars dans des cauchemars."

"Et tu t'es réveillé dans la réalité. Je suis là, Sev', et bien vivant."

Severus acquiesça, enfouissant son visage dans la nuque de Harry.

"Et très amoureux de toi," finit Harry.

Severus resserra ses bras autour de Harry. Harry comprit. Il n'avait pas besoin de mots.

* * *

Et voilà! J'essaierais de faire parvenir vos reviews à Nemesis! Merci pour elle! 


End file.
